


Immediate De-Stress Method.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is stressed, His prescriptions are funny, It has sexual content, It's a oneshot to pass the time, M/M, Obstacle Course Racing, The doctor is a helpful guy, Then I gave it a (kind of) story, i love this ship so much, in the beginning I made this as a joke, nothing else, until they become hot as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: The evil doer eldritch demon is troubled.He’s having problems to relieve pent up stress, and that’s affecting his daily work - turning everything to unproductive attempts.And even if Dr. Flug wasn’t that kind of a doctor, he was obliged to help - diagnosing and prescribing him a… Immediate De-Stress Method.





	Immediate De-Stress Method.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give up the other stories, I'm working on them - I swear!

 

It was a hot late June. And the rain had yet to come - washing the heat away from Hatcity.

 

It was as normal as the mansion could be, but Black Hat wasn’t his evil self like always. He was feeling mad, as daily - though not for the  _ right _ reason. He could feel something bubbling up his own nerves through his thick pitch-black skin, like millions of worms running around his muscles.

 

If it happened any other time - it would probably fell nice and cozy. 

 

But it wasn’t.

 

It was  _ tiring _ him.

 

“Doctor!” Shouted the villain, entering his employee’s life place. The Lab.

 

Dr. Flug yelled somewhere under the enormous 3D communicator machine he was building. It was 6 meters high and almost done, apparently - judging by the working screen uploading something in 79%.

 

After a second, the scientist appeared from under their probable next merchandise, with a mask and shirt dirtied by oil and grease.

 

“Y-Yessir?!” Pronounced Dr. Flug, walking in his employer’s direction, trying to clean most of the grease of his skin with a barely clean small towel.

 

Waiting a second to speak, Black Hat found out his own materialized body was feeling (and somewhat consequently making  _ him _ feel) pained phantom sensations. A weird and unwelcome feeling, up and down his back.

 

“Doctor, I need a diagnosis.” Commanded, walking to the human’s main bench work, sitting in his comfortable chair.

 

Flug was quiet, staring at his boss. The half dirty towel hanging from his shoulder.

 

He wasn’t really that kind of a doctor. Even though he  _ had _ anatomic and biology classes back on his college days…  _ Could _ he diagnose an eldritch monstrosity?

 

The scientist walked to his employers encounter and sat in his bench work. He probably wasn’t looking good with the dirtied mask and shirt, but there wasn’t time to go change or take a shower - His boss probably wouldn’t allow him, anyway.

 

Sighing, the doctor just went with it.

 

“Ok.” He answered first. “What are you feeling?” then asked.

 

Black Hat opened his mouth, but didn’t said anything - first, analysing his own senses. He was having phantom pains in some muscles and his head hurted a little. There was an under-skin sensation of him being tired all day and never get anything productive. His day passed by quickly but too slow at the same time. And he felt some anxiously shivers now and then. The eldritch was mad like he wanted to battle just to release his physical force, and like he wanted to punch something just because he could - but also… like he wanted to sleep and just do  _ nothing _ .

 

Black Hat said exactly what he was feeling.

 

The doctor, got closer for a second - hoping it was ok and that he wouldn’t be murdered by the act - analysing his boss’ face, eyes and posture.

 

“Hmmm.” Sounded the human. “That’s probably just pent-up stress, Sir.” Shrugged unseasy. Not really more could he come up with. “You should take a vacation or something.”

 

Frowning, Black Hat stared at the human, than, he looked at his taloned hands.

 

“ _ I can’t. _ ” He replied. “Too much work to do.”

 

The doctor wanted to reply. Contradict and say that it was alright to take it easy on the job sometimes - but wasn’t it the pot calling the kettle black?  _ Specially him, _ that doesn’t even take a break to eat when he’s almost finishing something. The scientist knows what his boss was talking about.

 

They were both workaholic, after all.

 

“Well, you could take it easy a little?” He offered. “Less meetings, less calls, less…  _ villainously _ ?”

 

Black Hat sent him an icy cold stare from under the brim of his top hat, silencing the doctor.  _ Bad suggestion. _

 

The eldritch took a deep breath and frowned again.

 

“I need an Immediate solution.” The dark being said. Clenching his fist hard. 

 

The silence took his merry time in the lab, and neither thought off anything else.

 

“H-How though?” Asked Flug.

 

“Think of something. You are the doctor.” replied the boss, seriously.

 

Humming and making his best on getting an useful idea, the scientist decided to analyze the situation in another person’s case - to see if something could came up.

 

There was an idea.

 

He thought about it for some more time to see if the solution could work on his eldritch demoniac employer, and didn’t see how it  _ couldn’t _ work. So he suggested.

 

“Some humans like to exercise to release pent-up stress. Some goes to gyms, others to rings.” The doctor kept his thought’s path while explaining. “Exercising a body that doesn't feel the need to - like yours - will probably just worse the case. But you can find a pleasurable activity to work out, expecting it to relax your mind as well.” He concluded. “The main solution is to de-stress by  _ exhausting _ yourself and take a long night of rest.”

 

Looking at his scientist, Black Hat unclenched his fist and leveled a taloned hand to his chin - thinking of it.

 

“T-That’s the quickest effective way I can think of, Sir.” Shrugged, Flug

 

Humming. The dark skinned creature agreed, but there wasn't much activities that could exhauste  _ him,  _ much less one that he thought  _ pleasurable _ .

 

He could rob a bank barehanded - this would attract heroes attention and then he could punch a few faces. But, as funny and enjoyable as that is, he feels too tired to as much as  _ use dark magic _ .

 

“I’m not in… order to put effort into anything.” The eldritch said, frowning. “And it makes me extremely irritated.” He growled, hating that feel.

 

Scratching his arm and cleaning a little more oil on his clavicule, Flug kept thinking of something. Then, it hit him like a train-- but--  _ God _ . 

 

Just the thought of suggesting it makes him blush under the bag. But what if Black Hat likes the idea. That is… who wouldn’t  _ right _ ?

 

Looking at his boss’s frowned and slightly pained face, Flug hummed and bit his lower lip.

 

“How about you…” He gesticulated vaguely. “You know…”

 

Black Hat arched an eyebrow and half closed his eye.  _ No, he didn’t know. _

 

_ Oh God _ .

 

Coffing in a closed fist, it was clear the scientist was embarrassed.

 

“ _ Go Hunt _ ?” The doctor asked not really knowing what his boss’ taste were when coming to… that.

 

“I am no irrational animal, Doctor.” He replied low and seriously, feeling offended and clearly more annoyed at his employee.

 

“N-No, not _this_ , Sir! Of course not!!” Flug corrected. Gesticulating a little more, uneasy, but still flushed. “Hunt as in… look for a--” Flug stopped for a second, he would say _Lover_ but that was a really bad word to use with the world most famous evil eldritch demon. “-- _Casual_ _Sex_?”

 

For a few minutes, the silence took place inside the lab, save from the few noises that came from the nursery and robotic station.

 

It was  _ unnerving _ .

 

In Black Hat’s mind he pondered about that suggestion. He couldn’t say it didn’t  _ appeal  _ him, but he wasn’t a touchy being - humans interactions tended to get too much skin contact, they were too soft and  _ breakable _ , he wouldn’t get  _ near _ exhaustion if he used a human to satisfy him. They would probably break in the  _ preliminaries _ . Specially if he decided to get freely with his sadistic preferences on bed. Something like  _ intercouse with a human  _ would just work after he’s already exhausted.

 

Black Hat told him exactly that.

 

“How about something like… an obstacle race?” Flug offered the option after that, really thinking about it. “You could combine them together and I bet  _ that _ would relieve your stress.”

 

Humming, the eldritch nodded. 

 

“Alright, how much and how long is it gonna take?” He asked, seriously.

 

Stuttering, the scientist reached a hand near his face - thinking about the best way to start all that.

 

“W-well, you need to find a-a p-pa-partner.” He started, gesturing aimlessly “I-I need to build you a-a race with hard enough obstacles, and then...”

Grumbling, Black Hat stopped him with a raised hand.

 

“Too complicated - finding someone random is not pleasing to my tastes, and, as quickly as you are with building something, I doubt you could do something hard for me in a timely manner.”

 

Frowning, the doctor raised up a finger when a brilliant idea came to his mind. Dr Flug opened his mouth to reply something that in any other situation he would rather  _ don’t _ . Something that he wanted to test since the first few weeks working for the ultimate villain in front of him.

 

“I could restrain your powers.”

 

A second latter the lights flickered and the doctor flinched.

 

A black taloned hand grasped the front of his shirt and yellow reptilian eyes, obscured under the brim of a dark top hat, full of intimidation, glared at the small human from above. Flug gasped in dread and shook in fear - wishing he didn’t say that.

 

“ _ Could you, doctor _ ?” A monstrous voice, even deeper, thicker, hoarse, frightening and creepy sounded through his ears and the doctor whimpered.

 

It was obvious Black Hat wasn’t happy with the suggestion.

 

“ _ Answer me _ ,” Demanded.

 

“I-I-I would  _ never dare _ ,” Stuttered in reply, “e-easily breakable - precaution of he-heroes and medical purposes! I-I swear, sir!!” Flug was fast trying to explain himself.

 

The taloned hand clenched even more the fabric of his shirt in a fist and pulled the doctor’s face closer.

 

“ _ Flug _ ,” Sounded serious, the boss, staring at the human eyes inside the thick goggles “Make it removable, or  _ else _ .”

 

Nodding strongly, the scientist was pushed down and fell into the ground, ungracefully - not even realising he was being held in the air solely by force.

 

“Fortunate for you, I feel awfully in need of some stress relief.” Cleaning his sharp talons on the well-dressed chest of his own body, he concluded. “And put some punching bags for the obstacle race, or you are going to be what I’ll use as one.”

 

Swallowing dry and nodding furiously, the doctor - still on the floor of the lab - could only agree and hoping there’s enough time to prepare all the obstacles necessary to exhaust his boss’ inhumanly unrestrainable stamina.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

One day and a half was the time Black Hat gave his employee to build up the obstacle race. but one day and a half wasn’t nearly enough.

 

The course consisted of 10 kilometers of unstable ground with irregular stones and undulations of height, forcing the devil to jump or climb part of them to continue. In the first two miles there were impenetrable iron doors (weighing about one ton each), which could only be surpassed by pushing them out of the way - there were punching bags, after that. Punching bags with sensors linked to doors that could only be opened after their completely obliteration or half of it’s weight being ripped off. In the last part, would be a swimming obstacle rote but there were no time to complete it, so it consisted only of a labyrinth and hatbots powered with electric tasers 6 times more powerful than humanly necessary.

 

The worst stage of the scheduled plan was to find a  _ partner _ .

 

It took him almost 4 hours to chase at least three types of possible (good enough) partners of his boss’ taste. One, though, was killed by Demencia when she found out and demanded to be put in her place because she wouldn’t lose that chance.

 

When everything was arranged, the doctor stood in front of his employee’s office door and, nervously, knocked.

 

“Come in,” Said Black Hat from inside it, and when Flug entered he could notice the frown and contained pain showing off his boss’ face. “Is everything ready, doctor?”

 

The question was made in a voice Flug wasn’t sure he ever heard before, a mix of expectation  _ and _ wanton, but elegantly challenging. Like he was betting with his own employee if their obstacle race was good enough for him even without powers.

 

Dr. Flug felt slightly offended - of course it was good enough.

 

Specially because the thin titanium magical anklet was special designed to drain the eldritch’s power  _ and _ control his stamina. It took him a lot of time and contacts to insert supernatural enchant into it, but at least it would please his boss.

 

“Yes, sir.” Answered Flug, holding up a box where the item before mentioned were currently placed. “Whenever you desire to start, sir.”

 

Grinning, Black Hat raised from his chair and reached to take his tie off.

 

“Perfect.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug was mesmerized.

 

There were cameras throughout all the obstacle race and a panel at the end, where one fellow villain, one unwilling civilian, Demencia and Flug were waiting for Black Hat’s arrival.

The ultimate bad guy, the eldritch every person feared and/or admired, was making his reputation before their eyes.

 

The obstacles weren’t easy, but even with only his talons and teeths, Black Hat climbed, jumped, runned, smashed, pushed, pulled, ripped and dodged with ease every single rock, wall, door, robot and punching bag. Demencia was cheering up in loud sounds of excitement and the other villain was also very stupefied - the kidnapped civilian was trapped and gagged so he couldn’t do much - but Dr. Flug was shaking.

 

Shaking because of dread on not doing a decent job building good and hard obstacles for his employer... but also  _ very _ infatuated - like he always end up being when Black Hat was acting cool and incredible.

 

How come Black Hat was  _ so terrific _ ?

 

By the end, the eldritch came back a little out of breath, but grinning like a maniacal and laughing saying it was the funniest and best idea his doctor had in years. He was feeling great, a bit non energetic but actually really relaxed.

 

He had taken his shirt off in the middle of the course and everyone could clearly see his little to nothing sweat running down his body. Three of the presented people in the waiting room licked their lips in expectation - Flug included, not that anyone could see it, given his hided face.

 

“That’s great, boss.” Praised Flug, in his lovestrucked state. “I’m glad you liked it.” Commented gratefully, very happy to meet his boss’ whish.

 

Demencia raised from her chair, throwing herself into Black Hat’s body, shouting  _ how hot he was looking _ , and that  _ she would love to help him relax even more _ .

 

The eldritch pushed her away with a grimace, side looking at the people inside the room - finally noticing the qualified partners Flug choose for him.

 

“I’m disappointed.” He frowned, making a frustrated face at his doctor.

 

“In my de-defence, sir.” Flug tried to retort. “I-I had no idea which were your preferences.” Rubbing his own arm, the doctor gave a shrug with a single shoulder.

 

Humming and analysing everyone there, he scratched his chin and frowned.

 

“Well, not really my type.” He said, walking closer to his head scientist and helding the back of his neck with a firm grip. Then, the eldritch pulled the human out of that room and into the mansion again - ignoring the gasps and shouting coming from the place they were before.

 

Flug was red, confused and really surprised. He saw Black Hat walk them inside a bedroom in the far east side of the first floor and then locking the door once they entered. The place was somewhat prepared for it, and - since Flug was the one organizing it all - he knew there were the right items of necessity for their kind of sex.

 

“A-are you sure, sir?” Asked the doctor, even more uncomfortable when he was being pulled into the bed direction.

 

“Like I said, not really my type,” He black eldritch confessed, not caring at all about what his partner’s might be feeling. “But I’m in the mood for some willing, loud and masochist.”

 

With a flushed face and a shirt being torn to pieces by taloned hands, Dr. Flug just nod.

 

_ That _ , he could do perfectly.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The room was  _ sultry _ .

 

“S-sir, I- hah. I sh-should probably ask--” Flug said lowly, trying to call his boss’ attention while still enjoying the sensation of the long, humid tongle of the older one, travel all over, inside and off his red and delicious back entrance. “In-in a scale of one to t-ten--” he gasped when a taloned hand clenched tightly his right buttock, but asked before he lost all his consciousness and sanity.  “Ho-how exhausted are you?”

 

The tongle had stopped and a very confused Black Hat appeared between his legs from behind. Flug glanced over his shoulder, red as a tomato, and looked away when he saw his boss’ eyes.

 

“Hum?!” Asked the eldritch, confused. Taking his pants off.

 

His legs were so strong and well bilt, Flug couldn’t take his eyes away.

 

Then, he couldn’t take his eyes away because of  _ something _ between said legs - even more captivating.

 

“Fo-for efficiency analysis--Ah!” Shouted when he felt tentacles wrap around his thighs, pushing them apart and deeply preparing him further. Instinctively, the scientist clenched and hugged a dark pillow besides his head.

 

Black Hat laughed and, humming mischievously, he prepared himself between Flug’s thighs.

 

“ _ About 4 _ .” The eldritch answered.

 

_ Oh god _ . 

 

Flug thought to himself.

 

_ I should have taken a pill or something to match his libido. _

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The scientist exceeded his limit more than once.

 

Black Hat’s genital could go deeper than anything Flug had ever tried on himself and it was  _ wonderful _ .

 

He was on his back, hands tightly clenched on a pillow over his head and a monstrously enticed and excited eldritch - using his own hands to hold Flug’s legs up and apart - was pounding his ass like a marine who spent months out into the sea without a single person to alleviate accumulated sexual desire and now he had finally one, all deliciously submissive and wanton, moaning his name like a virgin whore burning with desire.

 

It was  _ that _ intense.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

After two hour or so, Black Hat was surprisingly out of a breath. Taking a little time to rest, lying down on the bed, besides Flug’s marked, bruised, red and very wet body.

 

His mind was calm and his system - relaxed.

 

The villain was happy that it worked so well, and glances besides him at his employee. The blessed one that had that idea.

 

He should be glad to have that person, but he was a bad guy and would never do it out loud.

 

“Jefe…” Whispered the scientist, holding his body up on the bed, showing all the marvelous bruised his boss did to him unashamedly. “In a scale of one to--”

 

Interrupting the human, Black Hat raised a hand while taking a deep breath in, quite difficulty, and said.

 

“Yeah, now I’m a bit tired.” He waved the hand around, answering the scientist.

 

Nodding, Flug crawled on the bed linen until he reached the eldritch’s body and threw a leg over it - resting his hands on the well built chest of the demon, sighing shakly.

 

“A-as your doctor,” He said lowly, face all flushed, caressing the pitch skinned chest with his thumb, half timidly to do so. “I should say that-- that  _ tired _ is very different than  _ exhausted _ , so…” biting his bottom lip he gave out another moan when a hand rested in the back of his very marked thighs.

 

With the tip of his talons, the eldrith - staring fixedly at the red, swollen face of the resistant and strong human - cut lightly the white skin they was resting on, and guided the human’s hips over his again ready to go, thick and long, erection.

 

With the hardest and fastest movement they could manage at the moment, Flug once more loudly moaned in pleasure while being firmly pounded - salivating unconsciously when he felt that Black Hat was giving him the free will to ride that precious length the way the wanted.

 

All the way he wanted.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Not fair!” Shouted Demencia, the day later when the doctor could finally leave the room standing without help. Flug was covered in bruises and he was still feeling localized pains, but… he could care more.

 

They were at the lab, the doctor was seated sipping a mug full of coffee and the girl was there, standing, waving around her indignation.

 

“I was just doing my job.” He replied, smiling under his mask. “The choice was his.”

 

Fuming with anger and envy, Demencia leaved the place without another single glance back. Watching her leave with his peripheral vision, the doctor sighed and put the mug down, then, he slid it over the desk surface so he could rest his head over it.

 

Grinning and biting his bottom lip, Flug let out a giggle.

 

If it never happen again - at least he would treasure the memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe he gets lucky again, who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.: Sorry for any grammatical errors!


End file.
